(1) Field
The invention relates generally to thin film transistor display panels including thick interconnections such as gate or data lines, and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to thin film transistor display panels in which interconnections are relatively thicker than the source and drain electrodes of a thin film transistor, and a method of manufacturing the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Screen sizes of display units are becoming larger, such as widths of 60 inches or widths more than 120 inches, according to a customer demand. As screen sizes increase, picture resolutions are steadily going to be higher, for example, high definition (“HD”, 1366 pixels×768 pixels), full high definition (“FHD”, 1920 pixels×1080 pixels), ultra definition (“UD”, 4,000 pixels×2,000 pixels) and super high vision (“SHV”, 8,000 pixels×4,000 pixels). For example, such higher resolution display units have been developed for the cinema industry.